Reality Ouran
by NumberSixteen
Summary: The Host Club is loosing guests. Fast. All the members are slowly growing apart, and it's killing Tamaki. He wants his family to stay together. He is forced to resort to the worst case Scenario. Will Haruhi fall in love along the way?
1. Losing Guests

Alrighty!

A new story! Don't you love that new story smell? Mmmm! I feel so new, so refreshed! After "I Swear it to You" Was such a big success, I thought I try something different and see where it goes. So feel free to tell me your exact opinion on this story. This is only chapter one, I promise it will get better!

And just FYI: After I left so many of these in "I Swear it to You", You might as well just call me "Dr. Cliffhanger"! haha. :DDD.

I'll shut up now and write cuz I know that you guys are excited!

~NumberSixteen

* * *

"Um... Kyoya-Senpai?" A little girl with flowing back hair approached Kyoya.

"Yes, My dear?" Kyoya asked with a smile.

"I'd like to cancel my visits to the host club from now on." She said quietly.

Kyoya was taken aback. "Why, my dearest?" He asked charmingly.

"The host club is repeatitive. Same old thing. And half the time, you don't even mean the things you say and do. I don't want to be a guest here anymore. There are many other exciting things I could do in my spare time." She said before turning and walking off.

Kyoya sighed and marked it in his notebook.

"Another one?" Haruhi's voice came from behind him.

"That's the third one this week." Kyoya rubbed his forehead.

"How many guests do we have now?" Haruhi asked.

"Only twenty-three left. And even THEY look as though they are becoming bored with us." Kyoya said sadly.

"Yeah." Haruhi agreed half to herself.

Guests had been leaving the host club one by one. The club was becoming boring. It was their third year running it. So Haruhi and the twins were second years while Hunny and Mori were seniors and would be graduating when summer came around. They'd be off to Ouran University in Tokyo.

Haruhi sadly watched as the guests got up early and left, with hopeful looks on their faces for a better host club the next day.

Tamaki finally wandered over, "This is horrible!"

"Well, You're just that boring!" The twins said from behind Haruhi.

Tamaki glared at them for a moment before he went to mope in his emo corner because he actually believed them.

"Jerks." Haruhi muttered before heading off to get her things to head home.

The twins expressions fell.

Hunny came up to Kyoya, "Kyoya! What are we gonna doooo? We are running out of guests!" He whined.

"I don't know, yet." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, "But I'll figure something out."

They all watched as he left the room.

Haruhi shrugged and left too, soon followed by everyone else.

Tamaki was the only one left in the host club room.

He came out of his emo corner when he realized that everyone had left.

He slowly walked around the host club room, running his hand along the couches, looking out the window where he saw the pond that he searched for Haruhi's wallet all that time ago.

He sighed, "What happened to this place?" He asked himself.

The host club would be no more by the end of next week if they didn't do something.

"All the girls want to know who the true hosts are. What their real interests are. That's what they want. Not charm." He told himself. "How can I make that happen?"

Christmas break was coming up. They had a month off. "What could you do in a month to make all the guess come back to the host club?"

Suddenly, an idea came to his head.

He didn't waste anytime thinking about hit. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Yes. Get me Jackson." He said to the other person on the line.

* * *

So yeah, these chapters will vary in length and stuff. some will be long. some will be short. others will be SUPER long, while others will be SUPER short.

:DDD

Reviews are appreciated greatly! :DDD

~NumberSixteen


	2. Ouran Isle

OKAY-DOKEY! :DDD

So, :) To continue with Reality Ouran.

* * *

The next day, the host club had gathered in Music Room 3. Tamaki was the only one missing.

Suddenly the door of the host club flew open. Tamaki stood in the doorway, fiddling with his hair. "Good Day, my wonderful hosts! I have a surprise for you!" He snapped his fingers.

Men ran into the room. They pulled a net over each one. They were dragged off one by one.

"What's going on, Tamaki!" Haruhi yanked at the net.

Tamaki went over and knelt down beside her. He smiled, "You will soon see my princess."

The anger went overboard with Haruhi. She began screaming at Tamaki.

Next thing they knew, they were blindfolded and put into a dark room. Their hands were tied behind their backs.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi whispered.

"Yes, My princess?" His voice came from her direct right.

"What is going on?" She forced herself to stay calm.

He felt a hand graze her cheek. "Don't fret, My princess. I'm here. Don't worry."

"Shut it, Tamaki." An irritated voice came from her left.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

"Yup." Hikaru's voice continued.

"I'm here too!" Kaoru chirped.

"Me and Takashi are too!" Hunny's voice chimed in, across from Haruhi.

A sigh from Kyoya.

"Tamaki." Kyoya grumbled, "Take these stupid blindfolds off us."

"I can't." Tamaki said. "I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Haruhi asked?

"It's against the rules, but I promise I will take them off you soon."

Haruhi grumbled to herself.

Finally, a hand rested on her arm, "Go on and get up," Tamaki murmered.

She rose, along with the others and she was guided out.

She felt herself going down a ramp.

She then felt the ground under her feet. It was sand.

"Tamaki, where are we?" But as soon as the words slipped off her lips, the blindfold was removed.

A big beautiful forest lay in front of them. It was an Island. She heard the ocean waves lapping on the shores. Birds sang nearby.

A small boat was parked on the dock.

Tamaki stood in front of the other members. "Welcome to Ouran Isle!"

"Uh, wow, Tamaki. This is great..." Haruhi struggled for words. "But why are we here?"

"We need to bond! We have been slowly growing apart sinse our guests had begun to leave, I want us to be tighter than ever. So we will be living on this Island for the next month."

Haruhi gave him an unamused look. "No."

"Try and get off it." Tamaki shrugged.

Haruhi swung around to jump back onto the boat, but it was gone.

She turned back to Tamaki. "I truly hate you right now." She muttered.

Tamaki took this comment to heart and went to go grow mushrooms in his emo corner.

"Well, " Hikaru stepped forward, "While we are here, might as well make the very best of it!"

"Well then, where will we be staying?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki then reappeared. "Wherever we feel like. There is no fancy hotel or resort. We are the only inhabitants on this island. We have to live on our own."

Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

Tamaki just smiled.

* * *

so cheesy. I know. I'm soooooo tiiiiired... I promise to update soon. No worries. It will get better.

~NumberSixteen


End file.
